ESCAPE
by lightingheartt
Summary: Tony Cepriuno is the new boy in town who is just looking for an escape from his past. Lena Denison is the towns tragedy, who after loosing her brother to a car crash, throws her music dreams away ready to escape from her future.


_People featured in this chapter :_

**Lena Denison - Nina Dobrev**

**Tony Cepruino - Paul Wesley**

**Ritchie Denison - Tyler Posey**

**Emma Sode - Crystal Reed**

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

**Chapter 1**

The sky was dark grey, ready to soon turn completely black, in a matter of seconds. Lena Denison and her brother curvaceous were in their parents car, huge smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Lena said as she pulled the car mirror downwards to look at herself. "We actually snuck out"

"Calm down will ya? If mom and dad find out we're dead" Ritchie said as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Calm down Ritch, mom and dad will never know we're gone, the party is only until 3" She smiled.

"I can't believe my 16 year old sister talked me into sneaking out. Do you know it's my senior year ! If I get caught i'm grounded and do you know what that means?" Ritchie questioned.

"You'll miss out on the great adventures of senior year, and I would be the cause of it." Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

"I will miss out on the great adventures of -" Ritchie's voice quieted as he looked at his sister in confusion.

"You've given this speech, twice since we entered the car" She said in a bored tone.

Ritchie for the first time since they left the house that night smiled at his little sister. "Well good, now you won't forget it" he stated, nudging her. Lena laughed.

If you looked at the pair you wouldn't have to think twice that they were related. They were practically twins. Besides the fact they were two years apart.

Ritchie was 18 years old. He had curly black hair that fell in his chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes. His skin was dark tan, from his families hispanic background and he was 5"7. He was lean yet, muscular, and his lips were full. He was captain of his schools football team , and was dating Lena's best friend, Emma. Who was also a sophomore like his sister. He was the perfect high school guy.

Lena on the other hand, besides the age and looks, was the exact opposite of Ritchie. She had dark black hair, The same almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes as her brother. She was petite, very slim, very small, yet curvaceous. She had the same tank skin color as her brother, and had dark pink, full lips. She was popular because of her brother's status, but captain of no school teams , and the member of no school clubs. She labeled herself as her brother's number one fan. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Her parents always pressured her to be like her brother, but even they knew that would never happen. She was 16 and already was prepared to pack her bags and go to California to pursue her music dreams. Lena had a hidden talent that only her brother knew about. Her parents cared too much about their sons football trophies, then their daughter music. They were each other's number one fans in a way.

"It is too quiet in this car" Lena lifted her dark, blood red, fingernail to the stereo button.

"Oh come on" Ritchie laughed, slapping her hand away. "No rock, Lena. I mean it!" he stated struggling to keep her hand off the radio.

"Ritch!" Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, I always listen to your rap!" She whined.

"Then you can listen to it again" He smiled, holding her hand so she couldn't change the station.

"This is so not fair" She growled through her perfectly white, straight, teeth.

"Hey, my car, my music" he shrugged

"I hate you" She said giving up, and glaring at him as she slouched down in her seat.

"I love you too" he sang. Lena smiled holding in her laugh.

"Dick!" she said punching his arm playfully.

"Hey no abuse of the driver!" he said turning to look at her. Lena laughed before she felt the warmness of a light on her face. She frowned, turning in the direction of the light. Lena's eyes widened as a honk of a car entered her ears.

"RITCHIE!" she screamed.

Ritchie turned his head fast, turning the steering wheel quickly. However, not quick enough. Soon, Lena's side of the car was impacted, causing her to jerk to the side. She gasped in pain. Ritchies head slammed into the window, causing a crack to erupt throughout the car. The car slid to a stop and Ritchie turned to his sister slowly.

"Lena" he rasped.

"Ritchie" She breathed, before wincing. "My leg"

"Hold on Lena" Ritchie said weakly, before he leaned over to her. Blood slid down his neck from his head injury. "Im coming"

Lena felt tears fall from her eyes before the skidding of a car was heard, and she snapped her head out the window. She turned back to her brother, Who's eyes showed fear. Lena quickly grabbed his hand, and then before she knew it, the car flipped over, and the world went black.

**one year later**

Tony Cepruino rolled the tiny, blue, basketball over each of his fingers as the moving truck came to a stop.

"We're here" His mother said excitedly. Tony stopped rolling the ball, and clicked his tongue, glancing out the window. The house was dark, old, and very victorian looking. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, great. We're moving into the haunted mansion" He said slowly. His green eyes flicking towards the chipped lack paint on the houses outside walls.

"It's not that bad. It's just unique" His mother said stepping down the truck steps. "Come on"

Tony sighed before pushing open the truck door, and hopping out. His lips twisted as the scent of rain and wet grass filled his nostrils. He swatted a few nats out of his face before he felt a hand on his back. he glanced down at his smiling mother.

"This is what we need son" She stated, breathing in deeply. "A fresh start"

Tony raised his eyebrows licking his lips. "Well I wouldn't say_ fresh_" he sighed.

"You don't like it?" She questioned, defeated. Tony opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked down at his short mother. Her skin was pale. Her eyes a dark brown. Her blonde spiky hair that stopped under her ears was held back with a head band, and her thin lips had turned downward.

"No -" Tony began his lie. "I don't, not like it, I love it. It's just very ... different" he said through his teeth.

"You hate it" his mother said placing her face in her hands Tony quickly grabbed her hands and lowered them, laughing.

"Mom, I like the house, okay?" he questioned.

"You're not lying?" she asked, her eyes turning into slits as she tried to look for any hints that was lying.

"I am not lying" Tony said firmly. He had learned how to pass mom's 'lying test' 3 years ago when he had begun to test pot. "I promise"

His mom's eyes relaxed and she smiled. "Well good"

"Now can we please tell the movers where to put the couch? My guess is that holding that thing up for so long can't be easy." Tony nodded towards the sweaty movers. His mother jumped.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "Follow me"

Tony shook his head at his mother before he lifted a box with his name on it, and proceeded into the house.

Tony was 5'10 and muscular. He wasn't a body builder, but his body would cause for any girl to take a second glance. His skin was pale, with some pigment to it. His hair was spiky like his mothers, but a darker shade of blonde. It almost looked light brown. He had dark, tree green eyes, that seemed almost a lime color in the sunlight. He had some sort of mystery about him. He was very hard to read, and with his award winning lying abilities, it was very hard to pick out which part of what he said was true, and which was false. He was handsome, but dangerous. Yet, the ladies in New York, couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Back home he let any girl into his sheets, however he swore to his mother he would change.

Starting tomorrow in school. After all, Clima Valley, Oregon didn't seem too exciting. How much trouble could he get into?

•••

"Welcome back Jaguars! Are you ready to party!" a female voice rang throughout the schools speakers.

Everyone around yelled, and pumped their fists into the air. Tony froze, in the school doors, his eyes wide at all the crazed teenagers.

"Oh shit..." he said gulping, before hurrying in the direction of the office.

As he turned the corner, he collided with a teenage girl. She was short, with black hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and the most perfect dark pink lips. She had a scar above her eyebrow and chin. She stared at him. Her eyes wide.

"Uh, i'm sorry." Tony said, allowing a smile to form.

The girl frowned, before rolling her eyes and walking around him. Tony's smiled dropped as he quickly turned around to face her, but she was already walking around the corner. Her eyes still filled with confusion as she stared at him, before disappearing behind the wall. Leaving Tony lost in the middle of the crowded school hallway.


End file.
